


Thominho Nights

by LudibriousPasta (orphan_account)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Newt, Bottom Thomas, Cuckolding, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Newt and Minho are smug bastards, Newt is a Dork, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Minho, Spitroasting, Tags May Change, Thomas is confused the majority of the time, Top Minho (Maze Runner), Top Newt, Top Thomas (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LudibriousPasta
Summary: A collection of one-shots I write out of frustration.
Relationships: Minho/Newt (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Kudos: 123





	Thominho Nights

He didn't mean to but he slammed the door when walking it. He dropped his bag and wanted to scream. He could feel it ripping through his throat but he groans loudly.   
If that dick, Gally, didn't stop his weird aggressive flirtations- Thomas was gonna knock his lights out. He wasn't interested and groping him wasn't helping the dark-haired bully. "You know, taking your frustrations out on the door isn't gonna help your case." The familiar accent of his flatmate and boyfriend seemed to perk him up little. Thomas slowly walked over to the male and hugged him, shoving his face into his neck. "You are too tall." He mumbled, running his hands through his boyfriend's long blonde lock. "Can't help I grew like a pine tree." Newt laughed softly at him.  
"Bad day?"  
"Awful."  
"Gally?" Newt furrowed his brows. He was aware of the constant bullying that gally did to his boyfriend. He didn't really know what to do, If it weren't for school policy- He'd hit him. But he already had two fights down, That'd be his final strike and he'd be booted from the school. He actually had a reason to stay so he didn't want to risk it.   
"Yeah," Thomas mumbled.  
The one thing he hadn't told his boyfriend was that all the bullying was meant in a sexual tension. None of it made sense. Probably because Gally's head was so far up his own ass that he didn't understand the words "Fuck off". The blonde tsked, the anger boiling in his stomach. "You think after a firm punch in the face from Minho, he'd stop. The prick." He rolled his eyes. He kissed the top of Thomas' head and backed up. "I'm gonna run uptown and get some stuff." He smiled softly. "If you need me, call me alright?"   
Tommy nodded.   
He spent the hour that Newt was gone cleaning up around their apartment. He washed the floors, picked up clothes, rearranged the books so they weren't a complete mess. Newt would usually throw them on the shelf once he was done, complaining about how he didn't like the endings. Most of the books he read ended up with some unnecessary romance when the plot had nothing to do with it. He'd then end his statement with "God I can't stand straight people". They'd both laugh their heads off at it.  
He continued to clean. He walked into the small, closet-like room that contained their washer and dryer. He stepped in the small iron fold out chair they kept in there to reach the shelf which for some reason was closer to the ceiling than the washer. He grabbed the washing powder and started a washer load once he was off the chair.   
He didn't notice anything different till the smell of freshly baked bread hit his nose and a cold hand crept under his shirt. "Miss me?" "Always."  
Newt kissed his boyfriend's neck. The city was crowded and frustrated him so he was glad he was home. Take a little frustration out un a different way. The washer shook under Thomas's hands, He felt like he was pinned to it. The blonde's cold hand continued to creep up to his chest as his other free hand made it's a way to Tommy's belt loop. He tugs at the button and finally managed to pop it out of its confinement. "Newt." The brunette breathed out. His head was already foggy with arousal. He felt like he couldn't speak. No matter how many times Newt touched him, It still felt like sparks underneath his skin. Newt traced the line down his stomach the back up. His other hand disappeared into his boyfriend's dark jeans. Thomas held onto the washer as if for dear life. The slow torture of Newt's cold hand wrapped around his cock and squeezing was enough for him to want to moan.   
The blond slowly began to move his hands, giving a teasing stroke. He bit down on his neck in a swift movement, quicking his pace for only a second. Thomas was moaned and letting out soft throaty noises. "You want me?" Newt said from behind. As if it was even a question. Yes, Thomas wants him. All of him. At once. He was sweating now, wanting desperately for Newt to speed up or do something to him. "Yes. You know I do." He whimpered.   
Newt yanked down his boyfriend's pants with a predatory grin on his face. Thomas tried not to shiver at the coldness but failed. The blond kneeled down behind him and spread him wide. The restraining of his pants made him uncomfortable so he undid them with one hand, simply becoming an expert at undoing begins with one hand.  
He pressed his tongue against the entrance, pulling out his own cock and beginning to pump it. Thomas felt his legs shake went the moistness of Newt's tongue slid inside and out of him.   
After a few minutes of this, he neglected his erection to begin fingering his boy slowly. Too slow. He was doing this on purpose. He wanted to see how long it would take the boy to start begging him. He added another digit and went slow. He pulled his face away and gasped for air. He pressed his fingers deep into Thomas, hitting his prostate by sheer luck.  
Tommy's knees nearly gave out. "Fuck Newt. Please please." He begged him.  
He begged more until Newt couldn't help himself.   
I sat on the iron fold out chair and grabbed the condom he had pushed into his pocket earlier seeing as he had a feeling something like this would happen. He put it on and guided Thomas down onto his dick. He could feel him tighten and then relax around him  
The brunette moaned softly at the warmness and fullness he felt. Neither one of them were very verbal when it came to sex, they left that up to Minho. "Come on Tommy, Ride me," Newt said in an octave lower than usual. It sounded like he was strained to speak. He gave Thomas kissed on his neck before Tommy bent over, holding into the washing machine as he began to move up and bounce back on his cock.   
It wasn't long before Newt began to thrust up to meet the movement of his partner. The sound of skin slapping against each other filled the room as well as heavy moans. It started to smell of sweat which wasn't unusual for the musty room. Newt eventually stood up and pushed Tommy onto the washing machine, thrusting faster and hard into him. The brunette spread his legs wider, his senses becoming almost overwhelmed as he held onto the rocking machine. The blonde bent over him and began trying his damnedest to ruin his boyfriend to the best of his abilities.   
His knees became weak when he came, He'd have to clean the mess off of the washer soon. It wasn't far off when Newt thrusted deeply into him and came.   
They stood there for a second. If it weren't for Newt holding him up, Thomas would have fallen onto the floor. Newt pulled out of him and discarded the used condom into the wastebasket nearby.   
"Feeling better?" Newt asked, still somewhat out of breath.  
"So much better," Thomas mumbled.  
They both turned their heads when they heard someone clear their throat.  
"No fair. I wanna have fun too." Said Minho. He looked so tall compared to the door frame but he was about as tall as Newt.   
Speaking of him, the blonde smirked and gave a complete devilish look. "If Tommy's not too tired, I'm sure he could help."   
Thomas could already feel his stomach stir at the thought.  
 _This was gonna be a very fun night..._


End file.
